A Knight's Affair
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A Sonic and the Black Knight untold story. When Sonic arrived in the world of King Arthur and face the Knights of the Round Table and face the king, there are more tales that are untold, but seen in memories of two lovers. Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere (Shadow and Maria) had the affair years ago behind King Arthur's back, and things aren't so pretty.


******Cast:  
Sonic the Hedgehog - Himself  
Sombre the Hedgebat (FC) - King Arthur (flashbacks)  
Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog - Queen Guinevere  
Shadow the Hedgehog - Sir Lancelot  
Knuckles the Echidna - Sir Gawain  
Blaze the Cat - Lady/Sir Percival  
Jet the Hawk - Sir Lamorak  
Amy Rose - Nimue the Lady of the Lake  
Rouge the Bat - Lady Elaine  
Julie-Su - Dame Ragnelle**

* * *

***Prologue: Escape from Camelot***

* * *

A female yellow hedgehog with long gold hair ran down the grassy fields to escape from the castle grounds that is filled with darkness. The hedgehog climbed on the white horse of hers and flee from the creatures who are chasing after her. But then, she turned back to see the creatures have disappeared before her blue eyes. She slows down her horse from going any faster to reach the forest when the yellow hedgehog spotted a girl in a robe. She uses a spell with her staff and the clouds form in the sky and light appeared. A blue hedgehog fell from the sky.

"What...?" A yellow hedgehog wondered. "She summons a blue stranger. Who could that stranger be?"

"Guinevere!" A voice cried out. The yellow hedgehog turned her head to see a pink/purple echidna there wearing a robe. Guinevere ran over to her with her horse and jumped down. The girls embraced each other. "Thank goodness you're all right, your highness. How did you ever escape from the king and those creatures from darkness?" The echidna asks.

"Oh, Dame, it was not easy to get out of there. I nearly got myself chopped." Guinevere says as she watched the evil King Arthur running in the sky with his horse. "My former king has changed a lot, and...the Knights of the Round Table still obey him after what happened. Even...my dearest Lancelot." Dame came over to the queen with a frown.

"My queen, please. Do not try to confront him. If he had found you, he will turn you in to the king." She said. "We must hide from the knights and the king! Our only hope is stay with the Lady of the Lake." Guinevere sighed sadly and nodded. The two mobians took their horses to get down to the forest. Guinevere turned back to see the fields all clear now. She still wonders who that blue hedgehog that young wizard had summoned not too long ago.

"Lady Dame, did you not see that hedgehog who came down here from the sky?" Guinevere asks as she got on her horse as Dame was ahead of her with a hood on riding on the horse. Dame didn't reply to her. Quinevere would ask again, but she didn't want to go too far. But Dame spoke.

"He could be the enemy of ours. That young wizard looks trouble. I can see it in her eyes." She said. "Your highness, please do not confront the blue hedgehog and that wizard. They cannot be trusted."

"But the blue hedgehog killed those creatures." Guinevere says. "He could be the one to save us. The wizard may have summon him to save our world-"

"Do _not_ confront them!" Dame snapped. Guinevere stopped her horse from walking and watched Dame go on ahead. The yellow hedgehog turned back from where she came from. Then, she made her horse turn and run back to the fields. Dame stopped and saw the queen take off. "Your majesty! No!" She shouted. She turned her horse around and started to chase after her. "Queen Guinevere, please don't go out there!" Dame cried out.

* * *

Lancelot sat on the log of the forest, looking for the blue hedgehog. The black hedgehog gripped onto his sword and pull down his helmet to hide his face. But he stopped when he saw a little riverside next to the rose bush. Lancelot pulls his helmet back up to look at the spot with a frown. He took his queen there when they have the affair in secret.

"Guinevere..." Lancelot whispered. "Please forgive me. I could not save you because of the king. Please forgive me..." He picked one of the roses and smelled it. A nice smell, and Guinevere loves roses. Lancelot remembered the day when he first met her at the castle grounds. When he found out she is going to be queen.

_***Flashback***  
Lancelot was on his black horse on the castle grounds to meet up with one of the knights inside the castle, until then he saw the most beautiful sight ahead of him. A female hedgehog in a hood walk pass the food stand. As she took off the hood, she sighted the knight who stares at her in trance. Her gold hair shines in the sunlight, and her ocean eyes sparkle. Lancelot guides his horse towards the hedgehog, then he got off of it. Lancelot lifted the hedgehog's hand, and kissed it._

_"Dear knight, is this how you meet women?" The hedgehog asked with a slight blush. Lancelot gave her a smile. His smile is charming. _

_"Forgive me, my lady, but I could not help that you are not around these parts. I come here to see the king, and there you are..." He says. "What is your name, beautiful creature?"_

_"I am Guinevere." The shy hedgehog replied. "And...you are?" Lancelot made a bow to her._

_"I am Lancelot. Knight of the Round Table. At your service." He kissed her hand again. Guinevere made a curtsy to him with a smile. Lancelot got on his horse, he looked down at Guinevere. "I must take my leave, my lady. The king is expecting me. He wishes to introduce me to his future queen of Camelot."_

_"Oh, Lancelot! It is I who will be his queen!" Guinevere says. Lancelot's eyes grew wide. "Tell Arthur I will be in the castle shortly after."_

_"You...are going to be his queen?" Lancelot asked. Guinevere made a nod. Lancelot puts his helmet over his face to hide his disappointment. "Come, my lady. We must both go to the king." He stuck out his hand to her. Guinevere grabbed it and climbed on. Her arms are around Lancelot's waist. They left the grounds to get to the castle gates. Lancelot could feel his heart beating hard, and yet, the girl he just met will be his queen. When he met her, he was in love. But, he could not take her away from his king._

_Arriving at the throne room, Guinevere walked up to the gray hedgehog in robes, gave him a curtsy and explained that Lancelot brought her here while she was in the grounds. Arthur gave Lancelot a nod in thanks. Lancelot made a bow to him and Guinevere. The yellow hedgehog watched the trusted knight in silent. She had to admit to herself that she found him quite handsome, and his red eyes are so...beautiful and hypnotizing. Any lady would be lucky enough to be with this brave knight.  
***End**_**_ flashback_***

Thinking back of those memories makes him feel ashamed. The day when they first met, it was a mistake. If he hadn't have the affair with Guinevere, none of this would've happen. The king would never become a monster, and he changed a lot. The kingdom changed, and the whole world of Camelot changed. Lancelot left the woods and got on his horse to find the blue hedgehog who arrived.


End file.
